


Mind Blowing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Body Swap, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic happens. Then Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Blowing

They weren't sure how it happened. The mini-trinity had gone out, just to have a little quality time as teens, per Cyborg's orders, as he needed Impulse and they had continually distracted him.

Cyborg thought the trinity needed to synch better.

Robin was pretty sure this was not what he had meant. A small scuffle down by the harbor, some alien technology, and then Robin was staring at himself.

Except he knew that was impossible, because how could a person see themselves from outside the body. That was when he noticed things were different as he tried to Robin-shrug.

Robins did not have two rounded mammary glands to lift on a shrug.

"What in hell?"

Robin almost shivered, hearing his voice…with Kon's inflections. Then he nearly flinched as a round of more fluent cursing came from Kon…flavored strongly with Greek oaths.

"It looks like whatever that device did when it flashed pushed each of us clockwise from where we had been." Robin tried hard to force that pretty voice down to a lower range, refusing to sound like a…girl.

That had begun the conversation of how to fix things, which had led to the discovery that the machine would only work once on its targets.

They were stuck, unless something else could be found. And Wondergirl, in her too deep Kon voice, suggested appealing to Olympus.

Robin was very unsure of the mischief lurking in the eyes of the various gods and goddesses Wondergirl appealed to, and came to hate magic as strongly as Bruce did by the end of their visit.

Kon was probably the only one of the three of them not freaking out by the wording of the spell that would set them back in their real bodies. Robin, peering out of Wondergirl's eyes, met Kon's eyes, and saw Wondergirl definitely not happy with the situation, looking back at him from those orbs.

Robin was a practical hero though.

If the gods said only by having sex with each other, until all pairings had been consummated would things be normal, then Robin was willing to buckle down and have sex with each of the other two, and watch them have sex too.

He was just a little miffed that Kon was going to be in his body when it lost his virginity.

Sometimes the prices to pay in magic were annoying.


End file.
